Eggs! In The Garden!
by BeautiflDisastar
Summary: Hermione Granger hates when people mock her muggle heritage.. Can she teach this cocky pure-blood about muggle Easter or will she be the one to learn new things and maybe find a bit more than she was looking for?


Prompt for the Elm And Vine Lumione spring fest.

"Tell me, Miss Granger, what exactly are you doing, hiding eggs in my garden?

 **Warnings: Smut, Adult Content , and lots of fluff.**

 _ **Eggs! In The Garden!**_

Lucius Malfoy had aged some since the war. His long blonde hair has streaks of grey, however immaculate he kept his appearance he couldn't fight father time. Hermione said it made him look, ahh, what was the word? Dapper, distinguished. His once hollow and sunken appearance from his stint in Azkaban had long since filled back out. No longer were his eyes sunken in and gaunt, though they still held the nightmares of what he'd seen and done during the war. This wasn't uncommon for the survivors, though as Hermione's eyes, merry as they may be, still held flashes of those nightmares as well.

Lucius was self-conscious yet he was also conceited. Of this, he was very well aware. He couldn't help it. He couldn't just erase years of being taught of how to be a Malfoy; of how to dress, how to look, how to conduct oneself. "A Malfoy never slouches nor do they ever have a hair out of place. A Malfoy must always represent their station" his father had told him as a boy. This was ingrained in him just as much as magic was part of his being.

Hermione made him young again. Not only did she make him feel younger but she made him relax. His face now held lines from smiling and his eyes held joy in them around her. Narcissa had long since moved on. Not being able to forgive him for the horrors she had been subjected to, she left. He didn't begrudge her her happiness that she had found in a young man from France where she now resided. Their divorce made headline news for months. It was quite a scandal as divorce was virtually unheard of in the wizarding world. Oh, he could have made her stay, as was his right as a "traditional" pureblood husband, but he found that they no longer had their spark and he himself couldn't blame her from wanting to be as far away as possible. So, as any unhappy husband and wife would do, they divorced. She moved out and he kept his manor.

At first, the lonely nights and nightmares were almost the end of him, and then, one Hermione Granger came barreling into his life like a stampede of hippogriffs and never left. She was head of a team meant to integrate reformed Death Eaters back into society peacefully. If you weren't dead or in Azkaban and had served your sentence deemed by the Wizengamot, then you were to be desegregated back into society. Hermione had personally overseen his and his son's reimmersion to society. At first, she was wary around him, and he didn't blame her. She had refused to step foot in the Manor at first, so to remedy that he'd had that room torn down and remade and redecorated. She'd made baby steps into the Manor until it almost seemed like she'd lived there all along.

Their relationship wasn't automatic and it hadn't been easy Lucius mused. It had started when he'd caught her decorating his Manor for some muggle holiday she called Easter. He'd come home from the ministry to find his Manor covered in random things. There was some sort of inflated rabbit with a sign around its stomach saying ' _Happy Easter'_ in his garden, right between Narcissa's beloved rose bushes. He hadn't spotted the witch yet but he figured he would in time. He had walked into the manor and stopped dead in his tracks. There were about a dozen live rabbits bouncing around his parlor. He noticed a trail of carrots, so he followed it. It had led him to his kitchen where on the counter were four hard-boiled eggs. One for each of the Hogwarts houses. The trail of carrots and bunnies continued on into his dining area where there was a dinner set for two. There was cooked lamb, mashed potatoes, yams, some sort of casserole dish, a couple of pies, a bottle of wine and in the center of the table being used as a centerpiece was a large chocolate bunny. The whole table was placed under a stasis charm.

He rolled his eyes at her antics. This was all because during one of routine make sure Lucius wasn't going to off himself or return to the dark arts visits they had been discussing the difference between wizarding and muggle holidays. In the wizarding world, there was the spring equinox while in the muggle world there was Easter. He had stated that he didn't see the point of Easter as the spring equinox had plenty of traditions. She'd rolled her eyes and told him quite simply that it had meaning in the muggle world as well.

Something about some guy that had been locked into a cave after being murdered and he magically had risen and then disappeared leaving the muggle world to follow his teachings. However, most children celebrated with eggs, bunnies, and candy after the Germans arrived in America bringing with them their tradition of an egg-laying Hare called the Osterhase. The children would make a nest for this creature so it would be able to lay its colored eggs. Eventually, this tradition spread and was adapted to include chocolates and other kinds of things while the nests were replaced with baskets. Some children even left out carrots so that the Osterhase could stop, eat and rest after all of his hopping and egg laying.

The Osterhase was eventually replaced with Peter Cottontail, after a fictional children's book character. Lucius had laughed and said "What nonsense, Miss Granger. You are a bright witch did you truly fall into these blatant children's fables? We have children's stories as well, such as Babbity Rabbity from the tales of Beetle the Bard. Our children however know that those tales are just that, tales."

He supposed this was her way of getting back at him for dismissing her muggle traditions so easily. He still hadn't found the blasted witch. Though as part of his probation she could come and go as she pleased. She was after all his handler. Lucius went and stepped out of his work clothes and got into the shower. If he was to be entertaining a guest tonight he would do so in the typical Malfoy manor. He would be his typical charming self but he wouldn't smell like the ministry or be dirty. He was a Malfoy after all. After his shower, he changed into some dress slacks and a green button-down shirt. He'd long since ditched his cane and gotten a new wand to replace his father's. The one that The Dark Lord had taken and broken. Granted the wand had restrictions on what could be used, such as most dark spells were. His day to day spells were relatively untouched.

He happened to look down at the floor and noticed a new of fluttering lights. It led out to his terrace where he could see Miss Granger putting something into random spots around his garden. She kept pulling more of them out of her beaded handbag. She didn't seem to be aware of him watching her. She must not have figured he'd be done with his shower yet. So, Lucius snuck off of the terrace and back through the house, out into the garden where he could see she was hiding what looked like colored plastic eggs. He stood there and watched her for a minute. She was dressed in a white button-down shirt, probably her ministry shirt Lucius thought. And a pair of form-fitting jeans. She had on a set of spring robes with her hair left wild.

He silently walked up behind her. "Pray tell, Miss Granger, but what exactly are you doing, hiding eggs in my garden?" He asked her secretly enjoying the moment she jumped about a mile, squeaked and dropped her beaded handbag. She looked up at him in dismay as most of the eggs in her handbag spilled out around her.

"Well, I was trying to surprise you and show you the joys of Easter but you just had to come out and ruin it." She stammered.

"Miss Granger, you seem to be misinformed. This is my Manor and you are in my garden. I do live here and be it that it may that I work for the ministry, I do come home occasionally. It's hardly my fault that you didn't plan for me to be home at this exact moment. In fact, I've been home nearly an hour as I've had time to follow your little tour of decorations and take a shower." Lucius informed her, stepping closer.

"Well, you weren't supposed to be home for nearly another two hours!" She said, indignantly.

"Ahh, yes. Well, the issue with the charity that had called my attention away on my day off might, I remind you, was solved in a lot less time than we expected. It was a simple fix really. The Charity for integrating muggleborns before they reach the age of eleven was having an issue deciding how they would tell if a magical child was born. I simply gave them two options. One being that Hogwarts has a list of all children born within the range of the UK which is constantly updating. The second being that the misuse of magic task team is sent out every time magic is done in front of muggles therefore if it's a child we'd be made aware and able to set the parents on the right course," Lucius explained.

"Well, then Harry should have stalled you." She grumbled.

"Ahh, yes. Mister Potter did attempt to speak with me but I was quite ready to be home and continue my day off." Lucius smirked. He could tell she was highly aggravated and he was thoroughly enjoying it. He stepped forward and stopped.

It was in that moment he noticed the fire in her eyes. The spatter of freckles across her face and her 'just kiss me already,' lips. So, he did what any man did in the middle of a game and cat and mouse did. He grabbed her around the waist, pulled her against his chest, tilted her face to his and kissed her. She'd emitted a squeak of surprise when he'd pulled her close but what he hadn't expected was the fire that raced through his body as his lips met her or the growl that tore from his lips as he begged entrance to her mouth. He hadn't expected her to kiss him back or to be suddenly supporting the weight of the witch as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He'd backed them against the nearest window of the manor as the old Lucius came out for the first time since the war and he demanded control of the kiss, control of her body and most definitely control over his. He'd moved her from the window down to the grass by the blown up bunny, directly in the middle of the spilled Easter eggs. Looming, over her to claim her lips again as her hands bunched the material at his shoulders. It was that small movement that had brought him back to the reality of what he was doing. For one split second, he'd thought about stopping. As he stared down at her breathing heavily. He'd looked for any sign of refusal, any sign of hesitance. All he'd seen in her chocolate brown eyes was want and lust. What had pushed him to the point of no return, however, was the small noise she made when he'd brushed against her. The small moan that came from her set his body on fire.

He'd stepped back between her legs and swept everything that was blocking his path to her further out into the grass. At this point, he growled at her. "Miss Granger, if you do not wish this to continue, this would be the time to say so." His silky voice filled with lust. Hermione had just dropped her head back exposing her throat to him, her breasts pushed upwards, straining against her white ministry shirt under her robes. That was all the answer he'd needed. He'd quickly disposed of her robes, dropping them into a pile next to the bunny. He'd cupped her check running his fingers down her face and onto the fabric of her shirt until he'd found the first button and then the next until her shirt slid down her arms baring her lacey blue bra holding her ample boobs and her flat muscular stomach to him. He'd run his fingers softly down the crevice between her breasts and across her stomach and back up to the silk string tied in a bow in the front holding her straining breasts. He'd pulled the silk string releasing her luscious boobs to him.

He'd run his hands up her stomach, closing them around her breasts, feeling their weight in his hands as his fingers brushed over her already hardened nubs. She'd let out a soft moan as electricity shot through her body. He'd stepped closer to her then letting her feel the evidence of his desire through his slacks against her, as she moved her hips looking for friction. He'd moved back and smirked at the look of disappointment that flashed across her face. "Not yet, pet " he'd whispered in her ear as he dipped his head down and closed his mouth around her left nipple his fingers deftly circling the other. She'd let out a louder moan as he'd transferred breasts giving it the same twirling treatment with his tongue.

At this point, he was straining against his slacks. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head, giving her a glimpse of his muscles. His arms and his stomach. His broad shoulders. He turned his attention to her pants, slipping them down shapely legs and revealing a luscious derrière to him as well covered by matching lacey blue panties. She was beautiful to him. Sitting on her elbows, her head dropped back, breathing heavily, her legs spread as he was standing between them splayed across his front lawn. She was even more magnificent when he hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties and dropped them to the floor. He'd stepped back and looked at her, now spread eagle for him to see wholly, plastic eggs spread around her like colorful wings.

Her breast still pushed upwards due to her position, her already glistening mound gave him an idea on how she felt as he stepped back between her legs pulling her to closer to him as he lay propped up on his elbows and pushing her legs onto his shoulders as he buried his head between her legs, his tongue darting out and swiping down the entirety of her before he latched on to her nub, sucking and licking it like a wild man. His grip on her legs strengthened as she started thrashing around, sending some colorful eggs rolling away from them, moaning loudly now. He continued on licking and suckling her, stopping only to bring his hand up and run it through the wetness and insert it into her channel, pumping his long slender finger in and out of her, adding another when it didn't seem to be enough. The combined efforts of his mouth and his fingers had her on the edge and he knew it from the sweat beading around her forehead to the way her stomach was tightened and her hands were clenched in the grass against her side. He pumped his fingers in and out of her faster and suckled on her nub harder while licking it fast and it sent her over the edge. She let out an almost silent scream as she saw stars from her body's explosion. Her eyes clouded over and she did have an 'O' face as her head completely dropped to the ground, her arms giving out. Her channel clenched at his fingers as he pulled them out of her but continued lapping at her essence until she'd back away from his tongue.

She'd looked at him with such want in her face that it'd scared him for a moment. Nobody had ever looked at him like that before. He quickly stepped out of his slacks, his exquisite member springing forward the moment it was free. Casting a nonverbal conception charm he stepped between her legs lowering himself on top of her running his cock down her wetness before looking down at her one last time to make sure she wanted this. She pulled him closer. "Lucius please" She begged. He nudged her legs apart further before nudging her entrance with the tip of his steel hard rod before slamming it home. ' _Merlin, she's tight,'_ he thought. He gave her a moment to adjust to his size before rocking his hips into her, earning a lengthy moan from her. He began rocketing in and out of her, letting loose a deep growl himself.

"Lucius, ah fuck, yes!" Began coming out of her mouth at regular intervals and an indignant "Hey!" As he pulled out of her only to flip her over onto her knees, face down. He re-entered her. The feeling of her tightening around his penis becoming almost too much. But Lucius wasn't going to finish before she did. Oh. No. He reached down between them, his fingers finding her nub again as he rolled her clit between them. Leaning over her, breathing into her ear he growled out "cum for me, Hermione." That was all she needed as her passage clenched his member fluttering and tightening around it as she screamed his name to the winds. He sped up his rhythm as his balls drew tight, lighting a fire down his cock before exploding his seed into, growling her name as he did.

Lucius swept some eggs away from her side a dropped down beside her. He cast a cleaning charm across them both before turning to her and smirking. "I quite enjoy this Easter tradition, Miss Granger." She looked at him and threw her head back and laughed.

"Hermione, I do believe you can call me Hermione. To be honest, this isn't quite what I had in mind. I had planned to hide all the eggs and have you go on an Easter egg hunt." She laughed as she started to pull her clothes back on and noticed Lucius doing the same.

"Well, Lucius, I do still have that dinner waiting for us. If you'd care to eat." Hermione said shyly.

"Of course Mis- Hermione, Lead the way" Lucius nodded, reaching out and grabbing her hand as they made their way to the dining room of the Manor. Lucius sat at his spot at the head of the table while Hermione sat where the lady of the manor would normally sit. It sent a pang of loneliness through Lucius. Looking at Hermione doling out plates, he could almost picture her living there, being the new lady of the manor. Granted, she would never be the dutiful lady that Narcissa was. No, she was too headstrong for that. She would work. He doubted she'd ever have a garden party or sit around with the other rich ladies discussing what charity ball they could throw. But damn it, he wanted her in his life and if he was honest with himself he'd wanted her for quite some time now.

So, Lucius began planning. Starting with the wooing of Hermione Granger. One-third and brains of the golden trio. Princess of Gryffindor, brightest witch of her age, Harry Potter's best friend, holder of an order of Merlin first class, and the Order Of The Phoenix's poster girl. He would have to get with Draco he mused. The boy has to know something about her likes and dislikes after spending a third of his life in the same school as her.

He supposed he should find it a bit odd that he was trying to court a witch the same age as his son, however, he couldn't bring himself to care. After Hermione left he sent his eagle owl to his son with a missive to visit him at his earliest convenience.

Draco, however, was a very busy man now. He oversaw the department that represented accused witches and wizards. He made sure they were treated with respect and decency until it was proven they were, in fact, guilty of that of which they'd been accused. He had simply sent a short note back.

 _Father,_

 _Granger's one and only true love in this world is books. With the right book, you can win her heart. I think you are insane, but who am I to judge?_

 _Your son, Draco._

Lucius quietly mused that this was going to be like no courtship he'd ever pursued before. His previous "courtships" were rather easy. A simple rose here, a box of jewelry there, a midnight walk through his gardens and a romp in his bedsheets shortly after. Only twice had the case been different. The first with Narcissa, as he was expected as the Malfoy heir to marry her. He had to be on his best behavior, meaning no romping until his wedding night. He also had to put more effort into this courtship as it was being publicized. He did flashy, he did showy, he did romantic and he won the girl. Now, it's time to win again. This time it wouldn't be flashy or showy. Hermione wouldn't like that, but he could do subtle romance and Hermione approved courtship gifts.

He sent her first edition book with romantic quotes that read themselves to the opener, when in private such as ' _ **For where thou art, there is the world itself, And where thou art not, desolation'**_ from _**Henry VI by William Shakespeare, 'A man does not recover from such devotion of the heart to such a woman! He ought not; he does not.'**_ from _**Persuasion by Jane Austen.**_ What was most frustrating for Lucius was that the first many books were sent back with a note stating she couldn't accept such extravagant gifts, though she enjoyed the sentiments.

He finally broke her down when he sent her _The Codex Leicester by Leonardo da Vinci._ At first he was worried when he didn't hear from her and the book wasn't returned, however, after complaining to Draco about this, he felt better as Draco simply laughed.

"Congratulations, father! You have found the book to gain her interest. She's probably holed up right now translating and absorbing as much as she can. She'll emerge from her hole in a few days. You'll see." Draco was right. A few days later Hermione showed up at his door, flinging herself at him, nearly toppling the both of them over. "You silly, over the top, stupid man," Hermione had squealed. "Thank you!" And so began their relationship.

There were many displeased about their relationship and as such, many howlers and threats sent to Lucius but none as scary such as when Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were informed about his relationship with their best friend. Lucius was threatened by the boy who lived personally. Harry came to see him at the Manor shortly after being informed. After living with Voldemort, almost watching his family die and his stint in Azkaban, Lucius didn't believe anything could scare him anymore. He couldn't have been more wrong.

The chosen ones emerald eyes flashed steel as he spoke. "If you are playing her, if you hurt her in any way, I will personally make sure you disappear, Lucius. Hermione is my sister in every sense of the word, and you won't live to regret your mistake. I have let her down more times than even I can count, but she has always been there. The world we live in today would not be the way it is without her and I promise you, her happiness means more to me than anything else. That being said, if you make her happy we won't have a problem," Harry warned. Lucius believed him. The barely contained murder in Harry's voice and the ice coming from his eyes sent chills down Lucius spine. A lesser man would have pissed himself.

Ronald had a similar approach. He reiterated much of what Harry had said to him previously but instead of threatening to make him disappear, he threatened his livelihood. His money, his house, and his freedom. Ronald was an Auror and without implicating himself implied that evidence would surface that would tie him up in court until his Gringotts account was drained, leaving him unable to defend himself and resigning himself to a life in Azkaban. After his sentence, Ronald had promised to have his house demolished and an article about it promptly delivered to his cell in Azkaban. Most would have disregarded Ronald but he had the same steely tone and same murderous glint in his eye as the boy who lived when he spoke.

Lucius was no fool and those two threats would stay with him for the duration of his life. That's not to say that they never argued because boy, did they argue. However, at the end of the day, they always came back to each other.

The best day of Lucius' life since the war ended however, was the day that Hermione Granger became Hermione Malfoy. It made front page news of The Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly and The Quibbler. " _ **War Heroine Marries Ex-Death Eater."**_ , " _ **Gryffindors Princess Marries Slytherin Prince."**_ and " _ **Nargle Swarm Spotted As Hermione Granger Becomes Lady Hermione Malfoy."**_

The Manor and gardens were decorated to the ' _T'_. Lucius was stationed at the end of an aisle made of roses that had been crafted from books that had been set to be destroyed. He looked around at all the fairy lights twinkling and the guests dressed in their best. He smiled as his son stood to his left and grimaced as Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley joined him. He watched impatiently as Ginevra Potter, Luna Lovegood and Astoria Malfoy walked down the aisle in their beautiful light green dresses, stopping on the right side of Lucius leaving a large gap for Hermione. He laughed when Harry Potter's two-year-old daughter stopped in the middle of the aisle and dumped the whole basket of petals in one lump, only for Molly Weasley to secretly flick her wand and make the petals disperse evenly throughout the aisle way.

His breathing hitched and his eyes never left hers as Hermione, in her Ivory wedding gown, began her walk towards him on the arm of Arthur Weasley. It felt to him like the closer she got to him, the more beautiful she became until she was standing next to him as an angel and he was a lowly human. He vaguely listened to Kingsley as he performed the ceremony only paying attention when he had to repeat his vows, choosing instead to watch his lovely bride repeat her vows. Lucius smirked against Hermione's lips as he dipped her down and kissed his bride. He laughed as the Weasley twins catcalled them and Molly slapped them upside the head.

What the guests, however, couldn't figure out was why there were colored plastic eggs placed throughout the gardens. Not enough to overpower the beautiful decorations but enough to be noticeable. The reception proceeded into the Manor and into the ballroom where Hermione had changed into a gorgeous pale blue cocktail dress that Lucius thought hugged her curves quite nicely. In fact, he couldn't wait to peel it off of her later that evening. The evening consisted of many dances. Dances between Hermione and Harry Potter, Hermione and Draco, Hermione and Ronald but the most special dance other than their first dance was probably the dance between Hermione and Arthur. Lucius could see the underlying sadness of her father not being there but he also seen the genuine happiness and love Arthur had for Hermione and vise versa.

When it was finally time to leave for their honeymoon, Lucius couldn't get her out of there fast enough between the goodbyes, the hugs and cheek kisses and all the well-wishers. He apparated them to a hotel in Cairo, Egypt, directly into their room. Their belongings had been sent previously that day and were lined along the far wall.

Being a Malfoy did have some perks; such as being able to have a hotel room that was the size of an apartment, complete with bedroom, kitchen, bath and living area. Hermione looked around in amazement as she had not quite come to terms with how rich he actually was. Even after all the payments and donations from the war, he was still very wealthy. She looked around the wedding suite of the _Cairo Pyramids Hotel_. She was in awe of actually being in Egypt. There was so much history, especially in Cairo.

Lucius watched his bride stare around before walking up to her and kissing her deeply. He unzipped the back of her dress and led her to the bed, which is where they spent the rest of the night making love and in each other's arms.

The next few days consisted of many, many historical sites for Lucius but he didn't care. It made Hermione happy and in turn during the night he was happy. It was a bittersweet moment when they had to return but they couldn't avoid reality forever.

Lucius finished remincising, and looked down his terrace where he could see Hermione out in the gardens once again, her wedding ring glinting in the light of the sunset. Easter was fast approaching and she was decorating the garden with eggs as was the tradition now. He made his way down to the gardens, coming up behind her and pulling her close. His hands resting on her rounded belly full of his child. His lips ghosting her ear as he whispered "Shall we indulge in my favorite Easter tradition tonight, my love?" Hermione whimpered as his hands roamed her body, hitting every place that her sensitivity had intensified since becoming pregnant. Lucius smirked against her neck as making love to her in the gardens, during Easter with her surrounded by those blasted Easter eggs was his absolute favorite Easter tradition and he made sure to fulfill that tradition every year.


End file.
